


Better Than Dimhollow Crypt?

by VampireSerana



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, The Lusty Argonian Maid, i wrote half of this at like midnight and i dont remember writing it but it's here, its not really stated explicitly but veralyn is a thief lol, takes place after Beyond Death quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: After the draining visit to the Soul Cairn, Serana and Veralyn stop at Veralyn's manor in Solitude to rest before heading to Fort Dawnguard. With much weight on their minds (and their backs), they take a well earned night's rest.





	Better Than Dimhollow Crypt?

**Author's Note:**

> a pureblood vampire and the dragonborn walk into Solitude with three whole Elder Scrolls. What happens next will blow your mind! 
> 
> i forgot like everything abt dawnguard bc i havent played skyrim in months so i had to google everything for this fic lmaooo

The wind howled violently, her cloak fluttered with it. Snow was beginning to layer onto the wooden ground beneath her. The sun had almost set in full, the usual beautiful colours of the sky were covered by dark clouds, but with her night vision it made no difference, she could still see the snow covered mountains in the distance. She pulled her hood down, letting the snow land in her hair.

 

Serana huffed, cold tears running down her equally cold cheeks and freezing halfway down.

 

Looking out from the patio of Proudspire Manor at the vast Skyrim tundra. The Elder Scroll hung heavily off her back, a constant reminder of the neverending danger she was in, the neverending danger she put her girlfriend in.

 

After returning from the Soul Cairn, they had ended up in the streets of Solitude, which Veralyn just _happened_ to have a house in, when there just _happened_ to be a snowstorm approaching the North that would make it difficult to travel the roads for the next few days.

 

She startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, instinctively reaching for her dagger and about to ready a spell when she heard the voice of her lover speak softly against her ear.

 

“For a vampire who always complains about how cold it is, you sure do seem to like standing out in middle of the snow.”

 

“I was just...thinking.”

 

“Hm, what about?”

 

“Castle Volkihar, my parents, the scroll...everything.”

 

Veralyn sighed, rubbing her hands over Serana’s arms in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, encouraging the vampire to continue.

 

“I-I-I just…” Serana choked out, tears welling up in her eyes again. “I’m just a pawn to them, both of them. Seeing my mother again, it...it made me realize how much she used me just to get back at father. I know she was trying to protect me too but…but she never even talked to me about it!” Serana’s entire body was rigid, her fists clenching and unclenching. “I’m-I’m sorry.” She stuttered, shaking her head in an attempt to regain herself. “We have enough on our plate, the last thing you need to listen to is my family drama.” She let out a shaky chuckle, turning in Veralyn’s arms to look the Dark Elf in the eye. “Thanks for listening, though.”

 

Veralyn gave Serana a soft, sad smile. She moved her hand to gently tuck some of Serana’s hair behind her ear, shivering from the cold of the air and of Serana’s skin. “Let’s go inside, hm?” She said gently, moving behind Serana and putting her hands on her shoulders, leading her towards to door.

 

Serana let herself be guided into the manor, and let Veralyn remove the heavy scroll from her back. “You don’t have to bare this alone.” She said, placing the scroll in one of her chests and locking it. “I’m in this with you - until the end.” She handed Serana the key, their hands lingering longer than necessary before Veralyn pulled away. Serana felt both disappointment and relief surge through her, she was never used to physical affection, and after being locked away for a few eras, she was still getting used to whole ‘loving touches’ thing.

 

“Did you...feed?” Veralyn asked, hesitating before finishing the sentence.

 

Serana chuckled. “Why, are you afraid I’m going to bite you in your sleep?”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable, I’d imagine that it’s not the most pleasant feeling to be withdrawn from...uh…” She trailed off, not knowing exactly how to word it without putting it bluntly.

 

“Withdrawn from blood? Yeah, it’s pretty bad.” Serana sighed, slight annoyance seeping into her tone at her girlfriend’s dodgy language. “Thanks for the concern, Veralyn, but I’m fine, really.” She reassured, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s just...been a lot. Since you’ve found me, it’s been a lot…”

 

Veralyn nodded in agreement. “It sure has been, but we’re so close to stopping Harkon.” She stepped forward, taking Serana’s hands in hers, gripping them tightly. “We can do this.” She said, determination alight in her eyes. “ _You_ can do this.” She reaffirmed, bringing Serana into a tight embrace. “Once the storm clears up we’ll head back to Fort Dawnguard, Dexion will translate the scrolls, and we’ll have to key to ending this nightmare. And then we can live normally.”

 

Serana snorted. “I don’t think you or me will ever be able to live normally.”

 

“Why, what’s not normal about a daughter of coldharbour and a dragonborn dating and living together?”

 

Serana rolled her eyes. “Who said I was moving in with you?” She asked, tone lighthearted.

 

“Would you rather go back to the crypt?” Veralyn asked with raised eyebrows and a teasing smile on her face.

 

“Hm. Fair enough, but I want dogs.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

Serana buried her face in the crook of Veralyn’s chest, a bubbly laugh escaping her throat for the first time in literal centuries. “You’re the best.”

 

Veralyn simply shrugged. “Yeah.” A smirk graced her face as she pull Serana from her and held her at arm’s length. “Let’s head to bed, yeah? I want to run for errands before we leave the city.” Serana nodded silently.

 

Veralyn smiled, taking her hand and leading her up to the second floor and seating her on the side of her - _their_ \- bed. With a deep, shaky sigh and equally shaky breaths, Serana moved to unclip her cloak, shrugging the article of clothing off her shoulders.

 

Veralyn took Serana’s discarded cloak and hung it up on the coat rack by the door of the bedroom. Her hung her bow up on the weapon’s rack, and Serana placed her dagger on the bedside table.

 

Veralyn shrugged out of her leather armour, leaving her in her cloth tunic and loose fitting pants. Moving over to the bed, she sat on the opposite side of Serana. Looking over at her travel bag, she smirked at remembering what she found in a bandit’s den not long ago.

 

“Hey...Serana, check this out.” She said, reaching for the bag and pulling out a book.

 

“Hm, what is it?” She asked as Veralyn wordlessly handed her the book, a smile fighting its way onto her face.

 

Serana blinked wordless as she read the title, before bursting out laughing. Veralyn had handed her _The Lusty Argonian Maid: vol 1 & 2\. _ “Wh-wha-what in _oblivion_ is this?” Serana asked between breathless laughs, throwing the book down on the blankets.

 

“It’s only the best play ever written in Tamriel.” Veralyn said as if it was obvious. “Anyways, I thought we could roleplay it.”

 

Serana choked out another laugh as she flipped through the pages of the book, skimming the dialogue. “I’d rather face my father right now.”

 

“Come on! It’ll be fun! Here, I’ll be the Argonian - what’s her name? - Lifts-Her-” She cut herself off with a laugh, struggling to get the name out. “Lifts-Her-Tail.”

 

Serana gave her a look that said you-got-to-be-shitting-on-my-fucking-legs. “I am not reciting this play.” She said as she threw the book haphazardly onto the ground.

 

Veralyn ignored her, clearing her throat before saying in her best throaty voice, “Certainly not, kind sir! I am here but to clean your chambers.”

 

“By the nine divines, stop.”

 

Veralyn pouted, “I have no idea what it is you imply, master. I am but a poor Argonian maid.”

 

“Do you have it memorized?!”

 

“You embarrass me, sir!” She exclaimed overdramatically, hiding her face in her hands.

 

“You know what, I think I actually am hungry.”

 

Veralyn laughed, breaking character. “Don’t make me call the guards on you.”

 

“Would you really call the guard on your master?” As soon as the words left her mouth, she scrunched her face up in disgust. “Ugh, I can’t even say it, it just sounds so wrong.”

 

Veralyn giggled, slipping underneath the blankets and gesturing for Serana to join her.

 

Serana thought for a moment, before slowing getting under the blankets as well. Veralyn quickly rolled over on her side to face her, smiling when they were face to face.

 

“Goodnight, bloodsucker.” She said with a grin and placing a kiss on Serana’s cold cheek.

 

Serana swatted her as Veralyn laughed, thankful that she couldn't blush. “Goodnight.” She said while closing her eyes.

 

_Everything would be alright. Everything would work out. They could do this, as long as they were together._

  


**Author's Note:**

> my goal is the incorporate the phrase "you gotta be shitting on my fucking legs" in every single fic i write.


End file.
